Jacob, My Knight In Shining Armor
by Mac-alicious
Summary: He's always there to rescue her. Jacob x Nessie. Fluffy.


Jacob, My Knight In Shining Armor

**A/N: **Here's a little oneshot. It's my first real lengthy Twilight fic. It's a Jacob x Nessie, cause I've been reading some of those lately, and this idea struck me. So, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Jacob, My Knight In Shining Armor**

It seemed that every member of the Cullen family had their match and were otherwise preoccupied this Sunday morning. Nessie, though she had lived with it for years, was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the couples being _couple-y_. Maybe it was just her coming into her teenage-adult-no-longer-changing body and mind. But if she was honest with herself, she was jealous—jealous of her aunts and uncles, jealous of her parents, jealous of her grandparents. Jealous, because they all had someone to love them and she was alone—like her father had been for she didn't know how long before he found her mother, his Bella.

The problem was that Nessie wasn't searching. She had already found her own 'Bella' in Her Jacob. In her mind—though her father winced every time she thought it—that was what she referred to him as: _Her_ Jacob. Of course he wasn't hers in that aspect—at least not yet. Nessie knew the whole concept of imprinting was relative and unpredictable. She knew Jacob could still see her as a little sister, and that the romantic love might come later. But from the way her father glared at him every time he walked into their home—looking as if he wanted to tear the boy limb from limb—forced her to believe otherwise. And if that was the case, Nessie couldn't understand why he hadn't taken that next step in their relationship. He had to know how he felt about him. Whenever he was around her, she felt as if it was so painfully obvious that the words 'I Love You Jacob Black' must have been painted across her face for all the world to see—much like her mother's tell-tale blush had been when she was human. There should be nothing stopping him—she had been physically his maturity for years and mentally his maturity far longer. It was about time he finished what he started when he imprinted on her just moments after she was born.

Nessie had taken to lounging on the front steps of the new Cullen family home, when the object of her musings suddenly emerged from the trees, lining the perimeter of the house, and strolled toward her. A few years prior, when her growing came to a speeding halt, the entire Cullen clan had moved from Forks so that she could be enrolled in a high school without having to create some elaborate explanation for why there was suddenly another Cullen in town. To no one's surprise, Jacob had dutifully followed. He had found his own place not far from the new Cullen home, which he shared, to many of the Cullens' surprise, with Leah. Though she wasn't as keen on following at the Cullens' whims and kept her distance, she was more than happy to be far from La Push while she dealt with her feelings toward Sam and moved forward with her own life. While Leah wasn't a frequent houseguest, Jacob would visit on a daily basis. And there he was, right on time.

"Nessie, what are you doing out here?" Jacob frowned as he plopped down to sit next to her.

As per her usual, Nessie used her own method of communication. She reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek. She showed him flashes of her parents together, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and then Carlisle and Esme. Then she showed him quick glimpses of four identical closed doors. Jacob's eyes widened in understanding.

"So _that's _what everyone is up to," Jacob nodded. "Do you need rescuing then?"

As she hadn't removed her hand, Nessie sent a resounding _yes_ into Jacob's mind. He chuckled lightly and took her hand in his pulling her to her feet. He nodded his head toward the forest as he led her in the opposite direction of the house.

"Care for a walk, Nessie?"

Nessie smirked slightly as showed Jacob a flash of them running through the trees. Then she was gone, breaking out of his grasp and disappearing into the foresting. She weaved through the trees and headed for one of her favorite places in the area. It was a clearing, reminiscent of the one her parents had back in Forks—and technically her parents had found this one first as well. But they weren't using at that moment, so Nessie figures she could use it. Halfway there, she caught the sound of four paws pounding on the ground behind her. Jacob was gaining on her. As they got closer, she could sense him right behind her. She picked up her speed on the last stretch and Jacob bounded forward to catch her. They burst through the trees and into the clearing at the same time. Nessie collapsed onto the cool grass, laughing lightly, and Jacob nuzzled against her arm. She petted him gently on the head and rolled over to smile at him. He barked happily and gave her a nudge before he padded back off into the trees and out of sight.

Nessie sat up to wait fore him, casually wiping at her dress. Her Aunt Alice would probably be huffy about the grass stains and lecture her about how she shouldn't be like her mother and how she should respect her clothes. But Nessie didn't have time to dwell on that, because Jacob was already joining her again now in his human form. She smiled at him as he approached and plopped down in the grass beside her.

"So how long have they all been…uh…going at it?" Jacob asked nonchalantly, only pausing to come up with a toned down version of what he had originally going to spew out.

Nessie touched him lightly and sent him a memory of a sun rise. She laughed lightly at her own joke as Jacob chuckled loudly with her.

"What's different about today? Because you should be used to it by now, all of them have always been overly…_affectionate._"

Nessie shrugged. _Just different_.

Jacob sat quietly as if thinking something over. Nessie showed him the previous moment and the pensive look on his face. Though she said nothing, he caught the question loud and clear. _What are you thinking about?_ If it was anyone else, he would have evaded answering the question. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Nessie, and he couldn't deny her anything—even if it was against his better judgment to satisfy her curiosity.

"Do you think your father can hear us from here?" Jacob asked timidly.

A knowing smile graced her lips as Nessie shook her head, _no_. That was why her father and mother enjoyed this clearing, it was a place they could be completely alone—he didn't have to worry about other people's thoughts invading his head. Nessie understood Jacob's reservations—her father had a tendency to overreact at Jacob's thoughts sometimes. Even after her confirmation that her father wouldn't be listening in, Jacob was quiet. So Nessie did something she rarely did except in the presence of her non-supernaturally-informed relatives and acquaintances.

"What is it Jacob? You have to remember that even though sometimes you get a small glimpse of my thoughts, I don't have the privilege of knowing what you are thinking. I only know what you say out loud and without Maggie around I can't be sure even that is the truth," Nessie responded.

Jacob listened to her, his eyes wide. When she was finished, he laughed lightly, "That was a mouthful. I don't think I've ever heard you say that much _combined_ since you've been able to speak."

Nessie looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, okay. I know," Jacob nodded, averting his gaze from her, "You want to know what I'm thinking."

Nessie nodded.

Jacob sighed and then asked the question that had been on his mind, "Is it different now, because you want that too?"

Nessie raised an eyebrow.

"No…I didn't mean…" Jacob stuttered as he realized she had misunderstood, "Not _that_ in particular…but _that:_ a partner, a significant other, _love._"

Nessie frowned, but she gave him no answer.

"Nessie, I only know what you show me. I'm in the dark here."

Nessie took a deep breath and nodded. _Yes_.

"You used to be a little girl. When did that change?" Jacob laughed nervously, thought it felt like the last thing he should do.

Nessie showed him the memory of her blowing out the candles on her "seventh" birthday. She had felt that way since she had reached her "adult" form. And that was nearly three years ago—a long time to be waiting she thought.

"Oh," Jacob responded, "That long, huh?"

Nessie nodded, biting her lip lightly.

Jacob frowned, "Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Nessie shrugged again, looking down at her lap and absentmindedly fiddling with a stray string.

Jacob suddenly reached out and took her hands in his. He kept a strong grip on her hands as he spoke, hoping the connection would get her to look at him, to show him something, _anything_. "Come on Nessie, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. It's me, Jacob. Your fun loving werewolf pal."

Nessie cringed at the word 'pal,' but Jacob didn't catch it.

"Come on Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob prodded.

She sighed as she forced herself to turn toward him. It didn't seem like he was ever going to make a move—for whatever reason. And if he wasn't going to take that step then _she_ would have to.

"Don't hate me," Nessie whispered before she framed his face in her hands and she showed him everything.

Jacob was about to respond and say something along the lines of 'I could never hate you', but the words dried in his throat when her memories began to flash before his eyes. Memories of them, well him, but they were of all the times they had been together over the past few years. He swallowed hard as the waves of emotion she was sending him crashed over him. So many different things she felt for him, but the most prominent—the one he hadn't been expecting, not yet—was love. Then the memories faded away, Nessie dropped her hands from his face and studied his expression closely, trying to determine what he was thinking.

Jacob stared back at her silently, unsure of what to say. He hadn't known. If he had known…

Nessie took his silence as his answer and she looked away trying to keep the disappointment off her face. Jacob opened his mouth to say something but she waved him off and started to stand up. Jacob frowned and stood as well. Nessie was already heading back to the edge of the forest when he rushed forward to catch her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. She sent him a quick flash of her house. She wanted to go home. She was strong enough to break free of his grip, but if he really wanted her to stay, she would and he knew that. Even though every second that was passing in his presence was chipping away at her heart, his hand around hers was keeping her completely stationary. _Please_, she sent to him, pulling away gently to emphasize her intention.

"Nessie, wait," Jacob murmured, shaking his head. "I…"

He wasn't sure what to say, so he took a page out of her book and showed her. He dropped her hand and raised both of his to frame her face. She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. Before she could protest, he closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly. Nessie was frozen for a moment, but then she realized what was happening and she was brought alive. Her arms flew around his neck and she kissed him back fiercely. His hands moved to clutch her waist, pulling her closer.

As he pulled away, she caught his whisper, "I didn't know…"

_It's okay_, Nessie drew in a deep breath and a smile played across her lips. Color rose in her cheeks and Jacob sighed.

"If I had known…I would have…a lot sooner," Jacob murmured as he peppered her face with soft kisses. "If I had known…I never would have…let you feel that way…so long."

"Always my knight in shining armor," Nessie spoke softly.

Jacob laughed lightly, "Hmm, of course. I will always be there to rescue you, even if I'm a little late sometimes."


End file.
